


le petite morte rouge

by WhyDontWeBegin



Series: Born of Light, Bathed in Shadow [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Haurchefant is Horny, How Do I Tag, Love, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Trust Kink, mentions of drinking, sometimes you just have to write about three people with so much love that they can't hold it all, there's more to this than just porn I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDontWeBegin/pseuds/WhyDontWeBegin
Summary: X'rhun Tia's feelings for Emlyn did not make him blind to Haurchefant's. Somehow, this led to a discussion, which led to one single night that could change everything.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/X'rhun Tia, X'rhun Tia/Warrior of Light, X'rhun Tia/Warrior of Light/Haurchefant Greystone
Series: Born of Light, Bathed in Shadow [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576069
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: August Novel Pairing Challenge 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello I am weak and these characters are powerful enjoy I guess
> 
> (aka Hydon does a challenge and doesn't know how it'll go)

X’rhun had decided during his stay in Camp Dragonhead that Lord Haurchefant was quite a pleasant man to be around.

He had also recognized rather quickly the look on his face when Emlyn came up. He knew it because X’rhun knew it was awfully similar to his own, and it was no small fact that he was absolutely enamored with the woman in question. Perhaps that was what spurred him to approach Haurchefant while he was tending to his chocobo. Quite frankly, X’rhun wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care overmuch.

“Lord Haurchefant,” he greeted, a smile playing at his lips. The Elezen turned, smiling with his eyes.

“Ah! X’rhun! Is aught amiss?”

He shook his head. “Not particularly. I simply wanted to talk, if that is alright with you?”

A wide grin spread across Haurchefant’s face and X’rhun felt himself relax a fraction. Truly, it was a wonder how easy it was to relax around a man so warm and open. “That sounds like an absolutely splendid idea! It was Emlyn herself who brought you here, and any friend of hers must be a good man.”

X’rhun bowed his head just enough that the brim of his hat hid his eyes so that Haurchefant would not have to bear witness to the look on his face, though his smile remained plain. “Yes, I could say much the same about you…”

Haurchefant made an inquisitive sound, but X’rhun only offered a smile in return.

—

Emlyn was tired when her linkpearl chimed in her ear and she bit back a growl, only to soften at the warm voice which greeted her.

_“Emlyn,”_ and there was a breathy quality to the way X’rhun spoke, the slightest hint that told her that he wasn’t entirely sober. _“Are you busy?”_

“No,” she murmured. The response was automatic even as her heart seized with a measure of fear in her chest. “What is it?”

_“I want to see you,”_ he said after a brief pause. _“Is that okay?”_

Her heart skipped a beat. Always, he made sure it was okay. Her fingers drifted up to the choker ‘round her neck. Some days had passed since their last encounter, since she had led him to Dragonhead, and his aether lingered still. ( _Red, vermillion in its shade, a comfort she could not name._ )

She heard him shush someone at the other end of the line and realized how long she had been silent for. A weak smile tugged at her lips. “You miss me that much?”

_“Always,”_ he breathed. _“I always miss you when you aren’t here, my dear.”_

She damn near choked on her next breath. “You’re not alone.”

_“If you’re interested, Lord Haurchefant seems quite intrigued with our arrangement,”_ X’rhun confessed. Her heart stuttered.

“…Okay,” she said after a long moment. “…Okay. I’ll be there soon.”

—

As soon as he hung up with Emlyn, X’rhun found himself pinned between Haurchefant and the wall. “Well?”

X’rhun dragged him down into a fierce kiss as an answer, biting at his bottom lip. He heard the hitch of Haurchefant’s breath and a wicked smirk spread across his face as they parted. “Like my fangs, do you?”

“Perhaps,” the Elezen replied in a futile attempt to remain cheeky.

“Emlyn does, too,” X’rhun whispered. “You should see how she reacts when I do something so simple as trail them over her skin.”

The flush that came to Haurchefant’s face made X’rhun preen. “I’m sure you’ve imagined her. Taking her,” he purred. “Perhaps you’ve wondered how she would moan. She whimpers so sweetly, you know.”

He watched as the Elezen’s pupils blew wide, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, never breaking eye contact with X’rhun.

“The pretty little blush that comes to her face when you praise her…the way she arches under my touch. You want to see it all, don’t you?”

Haurchefant nodded eagerly, his breath coming in short bursts. It was hard for him _not_ to see the overwhelming _love_ X’rhun held for Emlyn, and he was more than glad that at the very least, she had chosen someone who cared so much for her. X’rhun claimed his lips again and this time, Haurchefant pushed back, their tongues tangling together in a fierce dance for dominance. Neither won yet X’rhun was left breathless, leaning his head back against the wall while Haurchefant sank to his knees.

The wicked smirk the Elezen gave told X’rhun all he needed to know about what was going to come next.

X’rhun watched as Haurchefant did just enough to remove his half-hard cock from his trousers. There was a long moment where they both remained there, staring at each other.

And then X’rhun damn near shouted as Haurchefant swallowed his length whole. His hand flew up to cover his mouth and he knew a flush was coloring his cheeks. He had to resist the urge to sink his teeth into the leather, his breath coming in short bursts.

Gods, if Emlyn walked in on them like this…

(Haurchefant seemed a tad surprised that X’rhun’s cock hardened so swiftly, but he had little idea yet the effect Emlyn had upon the Miqo’te. _Yet_ being the keyword, because X’rhun had little doubt that Haurchefant would enjoy how much of a _vixen_ she was.)

A groan was torn from him as Haurchefant began to suck his cock in earnest, and he knew full well what Emlyn would’ve done were she here. She would’ve run her fingers through Haurchefant’s hair and praised him, she would’ve claimed X’rhun’s lips with her own and swallowed the sounds he made, she would’ve whispered next to his ear how well he was doing. The idea made his tail thrash behind him, thudding against the wall, and he _felt_ as much as he heard Haurchefant’s pleased hum and it tore a near-embarrassing sound from his throat.

Emlyn felt her breath being stolen from her at the sight.

She had always found X’rhun pretty when he was flushed and wanting and this time was no different. She watched him grit his teeth and grab a fistful of Haurchefant’s hair and _pull_ and her mouth went dry and she swallowed.

His eyes met hers and she was weak at the knees.

“Emlyn,” X’rhun purred, and Haurchefant seemed to startle a little at the sound of his voice, “come here.”

It only took her a moment to obey, stopping when his hand gripped her chin. Below them, Haurchefant pulled himself from X’rhun’s cock with an audible ‘pop’ and she glanced down long enough to take in how _messy_ he looked. Her face felt warm and she knew X’rhun could see her cheeks darkening.

“Such a naughty girl. You didn’t even knock,” he growled and her heart skipped a beat.

“I—“

“Quiet now, pet,” and for the harshness of his tone there was a soft look in his eyes as his fingers moved to trail over the choker around her neck. Her breath came in short bursts in expectance, only for him to draw back. Emlyn made a confused sound, reaching out towards him, but X’rhun clicked his tongue and she faltered. “No, pet. Hands to yourself. In fact, put your hands behind your back and keep them there.”  
  
He saw the confusion on her face. Reached out to cup her cheek, rubbing his thumb under her eye. “This is alright?”

A long moment before she turned her head and kissed his palm and he _wished_ he’d taken off his gloves, now. She withdrew and he did in kind, watching her as she obediently put her hands behind her back. “That’s it. Good girl,” he purred.

Haurchefant found this _incredible_. Emlyn was a powerful woman, he knew, and yet she bent to X’rhun’s whims as though it was _he_ who was Eorzea’s savior instead. There was a gentleness in the way X’rhun commanded her and it was clear that he would always, _always_ listen to her. It made his heart tighten in his chest.

Seeing the trust they had together, Haurchefant wanted it, but he wasn’t sure he could compare. X’rhun was steady and patient and strong and kind, and he could see how well he fit with Emlyn who was so desperately unsteady, cruel as she was gentle and so clearly afraid of her own power if one knew to pay attention. X’rhun tapped his foot twice and Haurchefant watched as Emlyn sunk to her knees and it was only then that she broke her eye contact with the Miqo’te. Only then that her gaze turned to _him_ and he was rendered breathless.

He wanted to kiss her. He truly did. Yet knowing she belonged to another, the same man who’s hand was tangled in his hair there left him unable to even _ask_. And then that hand _wasn’t_ tangled in his hair, but instead smoothing it down. “You can kiss her, Haurchefant,” X’rhun murmured. “She will let us know if anything makes her uncomfortable.”  
  
He looked up to X’rhun, and for the alcohol he knew that they had both imbibed there was a clarity in his eyes, an honesty he could not refuse. So then he looked to Emlyn, watched her lips part and her tongue dart out to wet them. The smallest of nods that, had he not been looking for some sign of consent, he would have missed.

Haurchefant fell upon her in moments, his hands on her cheeks and his lips pressed to hers and _oh,_ this was near bliss, it felt. She pressed back timidly, almost. The outside world was nigh on lost to him in this moment that seemed to stretch into a thousand.

And then she _growled_ against his lips. From timid to hungry, pressing for _more,_ biting at his bottom lip. It was near searing and he lost the fight for dominance as quickly as it began, taken by surprise by the change. Taken by surprise at her ferocity, near _bestial_.

And then she was gone, and he opened his eyes to see her flushed face, to see her held back by the choker ‘round her neck, her breath coming in ragged bursts. X’rhun was behind her, his hand in her hair, shushing her. “You will have your turn in due time,” he assured. “Be patient for me, my dear.”

And then she seemed to settle but her eyes returned to Haurchefant’s and he felt _weak._

“‘M holdin’ ye to tha’,” she breathed. “He’s pretty liek this. I wonder…how would ‘e look, tied up…straining to _touch_. How _desperate_ could we maek him?”

X’rhun bit his lip at the suggestion. How he wanted to play out such a fantasy, now. “Next time,” he groaned, and she leaned up to claim his lips with her own. She ravaged his mouth and he had to fight not to bend to her every whim in this moment, his heart thundering in his chest. He knew, now, what this was.

He could not find it in him to care. She could have her way with him if she wanted, because he knew. He _trusted_ that no matter what happened, she would take care of him.

Then they parted, and when he opened his eyes it was over. A glance to Haurchefant and he saw that his ears had twitched up, his eyes were wide, his jaw slack at the display. “Incredible, is she not?” X’rhun purred, a smirk pulling at his lips as he brushed hair away from her face.

Haurchefant could do naught but nod near-absently. The way she had looked at him had been nothing short of a _promise_ , a promise that he would be _ruined_ not if, but _when_ she had her way. He had witnessed already the power X’rhun held over Emlyn, but seeing the power _she_ held over _him_ was a different experience entirely. Seeing the wrecked, lovestruck look on his face when she pulled away. Watching him fall back into his confidence.

Haurchefant was struck with the thought that X’rhun, at the very least, was far more experienced in these matters than he. But still, Haurchefant would not be outdone for a lack of effort, because he certainly had much and more to give. He leaned forward to pull X’rhun into a kiss of his own, heard the way Emlyn’s breath caught. “Let’s give her a show,” he said when they parted and the glint in X’rhun’s eyes said everything. He leaned closer and his lips brushed against Haurchefant’s ear and he shivered, though the words spoken stole his breath only moments later.

“Well?” X’rhun rumbled, retreating. “Are you willing, Haurchefant Greystone?”

“Yes,” he hissed, nodding. “ _Yes._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look! I did it! I finished the chapter!! :D and it's 1.3k words!! :D

X’rhun woke slowly to find one member of their triad gone and the other curled up against his side, head pillowed on his chest where she slept soundly. A smile crossed his face as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders, aether gathered at his fingertips to soothe where he began to card his fingers through fluffy blonde locks. She went from shifting back to settled down and X’rhun sighed, letting his eyes fall shut once more.

Haurchefant had not expected the sight, certainly, but he felt his heart swell in his chest nonetheless. He had been right about X’rhun’s feelings for Emlyn, that much was clear, but after the time they had spent together he found it difficult to _not_ see that Emlyn felt the same. (He had also noticed fear. Hesitation that X’rhun was patient with, that he gently coaxed her around. It had been something incredible to get to see them together. To witness the _trust_ in every action.)

X’rhun’s eyes opened and he closed the door with his foot, making his way over to place three steaming mugs of hot chocolate on the table by the bed. “Good morning,” he hummed, careful not to be overloud for fear of waking the Viera cradled in X’rhun’s arms. “I trust you slept well?”

X’rhun gave an affirmative hum. He looked content where he was, still half-asleep. His ears gave the occasional flick and his hair needed to be brushed and _by the Fury_ , a calm, domestic morning was a good look on both him _and_ Emlyn. Haurchefant realized that they likely didn’t get such a thing as often as they deserved, and resolved to do what he could to change that.

The moment was broken by a whimper. Haurchefant’s smile fell as quickly as X’rhun’s content expression turned to one of intense focus. Emlyn made a pained noise in his arms and tried to push away from him but his arms held firm.

Haurchefant was not sure what he did, but before long, she stopped fighting and then her eyes were fluttering open and it struck him that he had never, ever seen Emlyn _afraid._

She shook in X’rhun’s arms and he ran his fingers through her hair, and Haurchefant caught on to what he whispered. Words that told her she was safe. That no one and nothing could hurt her here.

His heart ached as much as it swelled to witness such an interaction. To know Emlyn was so well-loved, to know that she was appreciated as she should be by at least one person meant more to him than he cared to put words to. (If only he, too, could offer her comfort.)

And then, X’rhun looked to him. Reached out and motioned for him to come closer. And only when Haurchefant was close enough did he grab the Elezen by the wrist, guiding his hand to rest on Emlyn’s shoulder. She reacted immediately, stiffening in the way X’rhun knew all too well. She was as a cornered animal, frightened and ready to lash out and he did the only thing he knew for a fact would help.

A purr rumbled from his throat and Haurchefant watched in awe as the tension began to ease. X’rhun coaxed Emlyn into letting him go long enough for him to get up, and when Emlyn reached out for him he was thankful Haurchefant caught on. Thankful that he gathered her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

Gods knew she wanted, _needed_ to be held. Haurchefant was not like X’rhun, but she recognized the care in the way he held her all the same, recognized that for the firmness of his grip she would have no trouble escaping if she desired. X’rhun held her in much the same way and the tenderness of it made her heart falter and a part of her scream to run away.

And then X’rhun was back at the bedside, having donned his pants. Yet his shirt found its way around her shoulders instead of his and she could smell him on it. Smoke, spice, steel. Another deep breath and she could smell Haurchefant. Chocolate, blizzards, ice.

X’rhun’s hands took her own as she sagged against Haurchefant.

“Emlyn,” he began, his voice a low rumble, “I do not think you should return to Ishgard yet.”

“I— I need to—“

“Emlyn, _please._ ”

How could she tell him no when he pleaded with her so? When he looked at her as though she were all that mattered in the world and he wanted nothing more than her happiness?

“My friend, I have to agree with him,” Haurchefant said, his voice soft and lacking much of the usual energy he carried. “We would have to be blind _and_ deaf to not notice how you have run yourself ragged.”

“Again,” X’rhun added. “Emlyn, I know you don’t like to talk about it, but you _cannot_ keep running.”

There was a long moment of silence where Haurchefant simply held her and X’rhun searched her eyes and she could not deny them.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m sorry.”

Haurchefant shifted to allow X’rhun the space to wrap his arms around her, folding him into the embrace with ease.

“I know,” X’rhun murmured. “I forgive you.”

She cried at his words and Haurchefant did not need to be told that she had not been forgiven in a long, long time.

—

Emlyn was not the kind of woman who spent a lot of time ‘bundling up.’ She’d spent a lot of time in Illsabard and the cold simply didn’t bother her anymore, but at Haurchefant’s insistence she wore a heavy coat instead of her corselet. The leather was sturdy and durable and the boots she’d wear with it were lined with fur and Haurchefant hadn’t cared. (And X’rhun had offered no aid, dressed in the layers of his uniform as he was.)

Arya sat down on the stairs next to her with a smile. “You three have been cheerful this morning. I assume last night was pleasant, then.”

“It was,” she snorted. “Why do you ask?”

“I’ve seen the way Lord Haurchefant looks at you,” Arya explained, tilting her head. “You ought to give him a chance, Emlyn.”

The Viera looked up at the sky, quiet for a long moment. “You really think so?”

“He made you and X’rhun happy, didn’t he?”

“I suppose he did.”

Arya smiled and leaned forward. “Then that’s reason enough, isn’t it?”  
  
Emlyn raised a brow as she looked to the Hyur. “Reason enough or not, _you_ need to get out of the cold. Come on, let’s get you inside.”

—

X’rhun stared into the fire. There was low conversation from some of the knights in the room and the sound of quill on parchment from Haurchefant’s desk—he was worried. About Emlyn.

The doors opened and shut and he knew who it was before he looked.  
  
“Ah! Emlyn! Taking shelter from the cold?”

“Arya’s not used to it,” Emlyn grunted, and X’rhun moved aside to allow space for the Viera and her shivering companion.

X’rhun began to chide the girl and Haurchefant tilted his head. Looking at them now, it almost seemed as though X’rhun and Emlyn were doting parents and Arya their daughter. It reminded him that there was much the two had been through together that he did not know about, only compounded when he remembered that he did not know the details of what had occurred before they came. X’rhun had been recovering from some wound inflicted in battle when Emlyn had guided them to him, asking him to shelter them as he had her and her fellows before.

(The answer had been decided ‘ere she opened her mouth, of course. She didn’t even need to explain that she was concerned the Crystal Braves would go after them once she was gone due to their connection to her.)

When X’rhun pulled her over to sit near his desk and struck up a conversation, he was taken by surprise. But it was a pleasant one, and they did not let him get overly distracted from his work.

(By the time it was done, night had long since fallen, yet he could not have been happier.)

**Author's Note:**

> if you like, you can join the [book club](https://discord.gg/c8Yee9S). they're the real culprits here, I never would've had this idea on my own


End file.
